1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system, a control method therefor, a control program, and An X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there have been available various examination apparatuses using X-rays in the medical field, for example, a plain orbital X-ray imaging apparatus, a CT apparatus (computerized tomography scanner), and a fluoroscopic apparatus (C-arm or the like), and “image diagnosis” using images obtained from these examination apparatuses has been actively practiced. These X-ray imaging apparatuses have recently begun to use solid-state imaging devices (flat panel detectors) as X-ray sensing units, which have begun to replace conventional imaging systems using films and I.I.s (image intensifiers).
Currently practiced radiography has no concept of imaging while changing an X-ray sensing unit as needed. For example, although I.I.s of various sizes are available in fluoroscopic imaging using C-arms, there is no practice of imaging while changing the I.I. in accordance with the imaging operation to be performed. This is because an I.I. is heavy and very poor in portability. However, use of low-profile, light-weight flat panel detectors makes it possible to easily change an X-ray sensing unit in accordance with the imaging operation to be performed. For example, patent reference (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-350718) discloses a method of imaging by selectively using a plurality of sensing units. As described above, in imaging operation requiring fluoroscopy of only the heart, imaging by using a sensing unit with a small size allows an operator to easily handle the unit during surgical operation. This can therefore provide an environment which allows the operator to easily perform surgical operation.
When the operator changes a sensing unit and operates to image, a controller needs to perform proper control in accordance with the X-ray sensing unit to be attached. That is, it is necessary to change the settings in the controller in accordance with the attached sensing unit. In addition, when the operator replaces the currently used sensing unit with another unit having a different size and exhibiting an improvement in function, it is necessary to replace the controller itself with another controller. This imposes a high cost burden on the user. In addition, installation of such controllers requires a lot of time and labor.